Amadurecer
by Lohrah
Summary: Não era fácil. Ou rápido. Mas era doloroso como o inferno.
1. Chapter 1

_Eu sempre penso em como seria James amadurecendo. É claro, há mais para explorar e talvez eu até escreva uma história um pouco louca sobre isso. No momento, eu só quis que ele passasse de algo pequeno e egoísta - seu suposto amor por Lily Evans - até chegar em coisas mais sérias, como a guerra, o luto, a perda e tudo o que há de nobre. Veja se vale a pena... Até!_

 _ **~O~**_

Não era nada como seus pais disseram. Não era nada como os livros mostravam. Não era nada como ele imaginava. Não. Estar apaixonado não eram fogos de artifícios e uma vida cor de rosa, talvez fosse quando correspondido. Mas o amor platônico...

Ele sentiu que todo o ar faltava dos seus pulmões, ácido corroía não só seu estômago, mas todo o seu corpo. Era um sentimento ruim, desesperador. Ele fechava os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando sair dali e fingir, toda noite, que não importava. Não importava que ela o odiava, não importava que ela mal falava com ele, não importava que ela estava saindo com Edgar Bones, da Lufa Lufa. Não importava que seu coração parecia sangrar fora do peito.

Era bem feito. Talvez. Ele sempre zombou de idiotas apaixonados, de garotos sensíveis e sonserinos. Ele foi cruel - embora não gostasse de admitir - com Snivellus no ano passado. Ele não era cruel, os marotos não eram maus, então, por que ele fez aquilo? De alguma forma distorcida e nauseante, foi por causa dela. E também foi por causa dela, em parte, que ele correu para salvar o seboso na noite em que o idiota se esgueirou para o Salgueiro Lutador.

Se ele tivesse a chance de estar com ela do jeito que o outro teve... James não iria decepcioná-la, ele se contentaria com qualquer migalha que ela jogasse. Mesmo que isso o matasse por dentro. Uma risada musical, seguida por uma mais baixa, grave e que lhe dava nojo, o fez apertar os dentes com força. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos, enquanto ele estrangulava as tiras da sua mochila. Aquela não era uma visão que ele gostaria de ter logo de manhã. Não era uma boa visão em nenhum momento do seu dia.

Ele estava exausto. Tão, tão cansado. Seu lábio tinha um corte horrível (cortesia dos treinos intensos que vinham tendo), havia outro em seu queixo e um nas costelas que era o responsável pela sua falta de ar. Mas, não, eles não vieram de jogos divertidos ou amassos quentes. Eles vieram de um lobisomem. Não que isso o fizesse especial, Sirius também estava horrível e Remus... Bom Merlin, Remus parecia ter voltado da morte. Como um zumbi.

Assim, além do seu corpo exausto, seu coração era um idiota e seu cérebro estava em curto. James deveria voltar para a cama e dormir por, no mínimo, três dias. Ele não podia, não, porque ele era um masoquista.

Seus dedos cavaram com força em seu braço, sem se importar com sangue ou dor. Era uma doce tortura vê-la ali, sorridente, olhos verdes brilhantes, com um cara que não era ele. Pads tinha razão, ele tinha sérios problemas. Algumas pessoas o cumprimentaram, sorrisos radiantes, mas ele não estava no clima. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ele fechou os olhos por mais alguns instantes. Não deveria tê-los abertos, não para encontrar Lily e Bones se beijando.

Ele se levantou de um salto, fazendo o máximo possível para correr dali e ir para o dormitório. Os rapazes estariam lá. Ele estaria seguro, por hora, com seus amigos. Até que sua mente se voltasse para ela e, ele sabia, para os pesadelos envolvendo os dois que viriam. Quase perto da porta principal, ele trombou em alguém, sua mochila caindo com um baque.

James queria gritar. Ele queria bater, explodir, socar alguém. Azarar alguém. Azarar... Ela o odiava por isso, não é? Ele forçou um pedido de desculpas por entre seus dentes, mas a outra pessoa não estava prestando atenção nele. Não. Severus Snivellus Snape estava olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás de James. Não que ele precisasse se voltar para ver, era óbvio para quem o seboso estava olhando. O rapaz de nariz bem comprido estava tenso, suas mãos fechadas em punho, puro desgosto escrito em suas feições.

James Potter e Severus Snape não tinham nada em comum. Eles não eram amigos, eles acreditavam em coisas completamente diferentes e odiavam diferentes coisas também. Mas ali, naquele momento, tudo o que James viu era alguém como ele. Alguém com os mesmos sentimentos que os dele. Alguém que amava a mesma garota que ele amava. A mesma incrível garota.

Quando, finalmente, Snape olhou para ele, suas feições mudaram de surpresa para desagrado puro (menos do que quando estava olhando para o casal lá). O rapaz resmungou alguma coisa, cuspindo com nojo para o grifinório. James podia ver de longe o que o outro queria. Uma briga. Algo para descontar sua raiva, seu ciúme. E, por mais que ele teria entrado nessa sem pensar duas vezes antigamente, James recuou dois pequenos passos.

Talvez tivesse valido a pena só pelo olhar do Snivellus. Ele parecia crente que James havia sido abduzido ou só recebeu um balaço muito forte na cabeça. Não importava Não importava que o salão inteiro estava olhando para eles, para _ele_ , esperando por alguma piada, alguma brincadeira qualquer.

James se lembrou da sua mãe, seus olhos castanhos ternos e amorosos,seus abraços fáceis e seguros, suas rugas e linhas de preocupação. Ele se lembrou da voz dela, das coisas que ela dizia, sobre como era importante, em tempos como aquele, dar e sentir esperança. Ela dizia que James era bom nisso - ele duvidava. Ele se lembrou daquela noite, dos olhos do _seu pai_ , da dor que havia neles, da notícia que sua mãe nunca mais voltaria. Não haveria mais abraços, sorrisos ternos, afagos carinhosos, não mais a sua melhor plateia, a que mais se divertia com suas pequenas brincadeiras. Havia seu pai, que era um homem bom, mas que vivia dizendo que James precisava crescer. Amadurecer.

Ele teve alguns momentos. Ajudar Remus, ajudar Sirius, ajudar Peter. Mas, era fácil ajudar os três, não era? Era fácil ajudar seus amigos. Sua mãe dizia que ele era um menino bom, um menino generoso. Talvez fosse tempo de viver assim, de viver de acordo com as crenças que ela tinha sobre ele.

Ele arriscou um olhar - apenas um breve e rápido - para trás. Lily olhava, com tensão evidente em seus ombros, para eles. Ela o encarava como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido nos ombros dele. Não que ele pudesse culpá-la. James Potter não recuava.

Ele se lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore, no discurso de retorno, palavras de encorajamento, de confiança, de fé. Ele se lembrou de Regulus Black, das irmãs Smith (as duas morreram de uma forma horrível dias atrás), da neve que caía pesadamente lá fora. Ele amava a neve, assim como sua mãe. Ele amava, amou, sua mãe. Mais do que conseguia expressar, chegava a ser palpável, sólido. Era bom, contudo, ter alguém para partilhar seu luto, mesmo que relativamente menor. Sirius poderia ser um Black, mas ele amou sua mãe quase da mesma forma que James.

Havia uma guerra lá fora. E ele estava ali, sofrendo de coisas ridículas como amor e vontade de azarar o idiota à sua frente. Amor não deveria ser assim. Talvez, e não seria a primeira vez, ele estava fazendo isso errado. Teria que pensar sobre isso. E, ainda assim, pessoas estavam morrendo lá fora. Pessoas estavam sendo torturadas.

Ali, com aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça, James pensou no quanto ele era pequeno. No quanto sua birra com Snivellus era tola. No quanto seus ciúmes eram estúpidos (Evans não estava casada, ele não perderia a esperança ainda). No quanto ele deveria ser grato. Merlin, ele gostaria que sua mãe o visse agora, todo sério e fazendo o que era certo - ele iria vomitar. Depois disso, ele estaria acordando seus três melhores amigos e eles iriam beber alguma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmead (sim, eles sairiam escondido). Com um esforço não tão grande quanto ele imaginava, James puxou sua mochila e forçou as palavras por entre os dentes.

"Desculpe, eu não estava olhando".

Amadurecer não era fácil. Ou rápido. Mas era doloroso como o inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos os olhos estavam em cima dele, esperando. Havia euforia, alegria, exaltação, mas também havia derrota e um sabor amargo. Não era novidade, nada disso era estranho, ele já esteve aqui antes, ele já discursou antes, porém, novamente, todo mundo esperava que ele fizesse a mesma coisa. O dia estava cinza, sem vento, perfeito para voar. Tinha sido um jogo fantástico.

James olhou para Sirius, este sorria de forma quase inumana, felicidade escorrendo pelos poros. O amigo piscou para ele, e James ficou feliz porque, naquele momento, Pads não estava pensando em Regulus e comensais da morte. Ele viu Remus, nas arquibancadas; professor Dumbledore, o qual o olhava de uma maneira estranha, quase curiosa. Havia Mcgonagall também, tão feliz pela vitória que não conseguia fingir ser imparcial.

Eles tinham vencido no ano passado também. Contra Lufa-Lufa e James se lembrava de palavras que o faziam ter um pouco de vergonha agora. Alguns olharam para ele, impacientes, esperando por um discurso.

James se lembrou da sua mãe. Ele abriu a boca, tentando forçar para fora palavras que a deixariam orgulhosa. Não era bem o que ele queria fazer, sua vontade era dançar, pular e gritar de alegria, esfregando aquela taça no rosto de sonserinos e até mesmo de alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Mas isso não era o que ele _devia_ fazer.

"Olá."

Ele esperou que alguns dos seus companheiros parassem de gritar. Foi um pouco demorado. Lambeu os lábios, sem sequer tentar encontrar Lily Evans. Ela não estaria ali, ela odiava Quadribol. Ou talvez ela só odiasse a ele, James Potter. Provável.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer, em primeiro lugar, aos meus companheiros de equipe."

Mais gritos, Sirius estava se excedendo, rindo muito. Era agradável de olhar. James apertou a taça com um pouco mais de força, entregando-a para o melhor amigo.

"E também ao time da Lufa-Lufa."

Completo silêncio. Pura expectativa. Merlin sabe o que as pessoas estavam esperando. Alguma brincadeira? Algo estúpido? Provavelmente.

"Obrigado pelo jogo excelente. Todos nós entramos com o objetivo de vencer, mas, é realmente gratificante quando colocamos o nosso melhor em campo e partidas como a de hoje acontecem. Espero que, no próximo ano, a dificuldade seja ainda maior. Obrigado. E viva a Grifinória!"

Todo mundo estava gritando novamente e houve palmadas nas costas, abraços e congratulações. Toda a Grifinória rumou para o salão, pronta para comemorar sua vitória, carregando James e os demais jogadores nos braços. Sirius olhou para ele de uma forma perscrutadora, procurando por algo suspeito. Remus, por sua vez, sorria muito grande. E Peter, bem, este parecia encantado pela fonte de chocolate. Mas, em sua defesa, era incrível mesmo.

Ele viu o cabelo dela primeiro. Lily estava conversando com Dumbledore, na porta do retrato, sem esconder a careta de nojo ao vê-los passar. O diretor sorriu para ele e James insistiu para ser colocado no chão. Lily parou de falar, esperando que o rapaz fosse ligeiro e saísse logo dali. Era o que ele adivinhou, pelo menos.

"Diretor."

Dumbledore deu tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

"Não se preocupe, sr. Potter, não é nenhum problema. Eu só gostaria de parabenizá-lo."

James franziu a testa, perguntando-se se era a idade ou a correria, mas ele tinha certeza de que o diretor já havia feito isso.

"Mas o senhor já fez, professor."

Um olhar de conhecimento e mais um sorriso curioso e repleto de segredos.

"Pelo seu discurso, sr. Potter. Foi muito... Inspirador."

James não sabia como responder, principalmente com Lily ali, olhando para ele de um modo muito perturbador. Ele sorriu, piscando para o diretor.

"É um dom."

A ruiva bufou. Felizmente, alguém puxou James pelo retrato e ele se viu livre do desprezo de Lily Evans e dos olhos curiosos de Dumbledore. Ele não esperava grandes mudanças para o sétimo ano. Mas aconteceu. E ele foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe.

 _~O~_

 **Eu realmente não esperava voltar. Não sei se escreverei mais, talvez sim, talvez não. Mas espero que tenham gostado dessa. Menino James está caminhando para se tornar um homem ;)**

 _ **Obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos!**_

 _ **chuchud:**_ _Eu concordo com você! Essa história de alguém mudar por outra pessoa, isso não é bom. Ser inspirado, tudo bem, mas outras coisas devem motivar. Afinal, James nem a ama mesmo (ainda). Eu imagino que, por mais que eu não goste do Snape, ele merecia isso. Mais do que isso, James deveria passar por algo assim. Obrigada! *-*_

 _ **iza. camurifirmino:**_ _Exatamente. As pessoas falam e falam do James, mas elas esquecem que o Snape foi pior! Por quê? Bem, ele fez bulliyng contra crianças! James pisou na bola, é verdade, mas quem nunca fez algo ruim na adolescência? É parte de amadurecer! ;) Eu também acho que virou obsessão. E bem forte ainda. Um pouco assustador... Beeeejs* Obg :D_

 _ **Gabi:**_ _Obg, gata! Beeeejs*_

 _ **Miih Mcgonagall:**_ _Seria, não é? É uma pena que eu só consiga postar em ones introspectivas, mas elas me agradam tanto! Até porque, eu não consigo ver James virando gente só por causa da Lily. Difícil de acreditar! ^^ Beeeejs*_

 _ **MadameMarmota:**_ _Obg! Beeejs, gata*! *-*_


End file.
